Trolls
Trolls are large, hairy, ape-like creatures with sharp fangs and claws, long powerful arms, and three beady black eyes. They are often found in forested areas, but also in caves, ruins and mountains as well. Trolls are not very intelligent creatures, but are very tough and can regenerate health quickly, making them a formidable foe in battle. Their only weakness is fire, which hinders their regeneration abilities, so fire spells or fire-enchanted weapons are highly effective against trolls, as well as any poisons/potions that increase susceptibility to fire damage. Drops * Bone * 1-3 * Lockpick * Random rings * Random Empty Soul Gems * Random gems and Gold/Silver Nuggets * Random silverware * Troll Fat * Calipers, (Kalperklan Troll only) Quests * A Brush with Death – Enter a man's painting world and kill all the Painted Trolls inside. Each drops Painted Troll Fat. * Shrine of Nocturnal – Unique opponents that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave * Trolls of Forsaken Mine – Clear out the Forsaken Mine in this Fighters Guild quest * Malacath - Troll fat is needed to start this quest Sub-Types * Azhklan Troll – Tougher than its Green Troll counterpart. Commonly found in Blackwood forest. * Kalperklan Troll – Trolls that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave, as part of the Shrine of Nocturnal's quest. Often found carrying Calipers. * Savage Troll – Dwells in the Forsaken Mine south of Leyawiin, and Nonwyll Cavern, north of Chorrol. Grand soul level of 1600. * Swamp Troll - Dwells in Swampy Cave on the Reed River, south west of Cheydinhal Painted Troll The Painted Trolls are trolls painted by the thief in Rythe Lythandas's painting, in the quest A Brush with Death. When you enter the painting, Rythe will give you six doses of Turpentine, which deals varying damage to Painted Trolls based on your level. It is used as if it were a poison. They drop Painted Troll Fat. The thief was killed by the trolls. Note: Painted Troll Fat is a rare Alchemy ingredient only found during the "A Brush with Death" quest. Frost Trolls Frost Trolls are creatures that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Frost Trolls are larger in size than those found in Cyrodiil, but move more slowly as well. Frost Trolls, along with most other Skyrim Trolls, are tough adversaries. Due to the nature of Dragons, it is entirely possible to have a troll follow you and attack a dragon. According to Troll Slaying Chapter 3, trolls are weak to fire damage and resistant to frost damage. An area loading screen also mentions their ability to regenerate health as well as their weakness to fire. Trolls should be taken out quickly as a prolonged battle will allow them to heal their wounds. Notes * Trolls can be useful when raising Destruction, Block and Armor skills as their health regenerates. * Painted Troll Fat cannot be used instead of troll fat to get a mounted troll at Battlehorn Castle. * It is not possible to obtain a Troll Skull by slaying a Troll of any kind. * Forest trolls appear to be loosely based on Bigfoot. * Frost trolls appear to be loosely based on the Yeti. * Trolls can open doors and follow you into buildings such as High Hrothgar. * Trolls have the same roars as Werewolves. * The unique troll Udefrykte can be fought during the Dark Brotherhood quest, The Cure for Madness. * Frost trolls were ranked tenth on the list of Top Ten Deadliest Enemies in Skyrim. * (bug) if you use iceform on a troll in a hill it will fly about in the air in an acrobatic fashion. References #Troll Slaying Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Oblivion= |-|Skyrim= Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Bestiary